Aburame Akiro Entry Test 6-2-15
'Participants' Aburame Akiro 'Title:' UnaruInuzuka: Theme: Your mission was to spy upon a feudal lord however you have been discovered, you already have had one scuffle with shinobi guards in the escape and have been injured, you still haven’t gotten out of the palace and are working your way out thru a hall when a blade of wind slices thru the air towards you from one of the guards who looped infront of you in the building. React. Guest_KillersFate: -Even though Akiro was blind he had great hearing skills, also his bugs quickly informed him about the incoming attack but it was way to fast for him to dodge. He quickly put his hands up in order to cover his face, when the blades finally made its way to him it cut through his clothes, blood began to leak, he immediately knew that he would have to treat his wounds quickly in order to stop the bleeding and in order to not make his injury any worse than it already was. Akiro quickly tried to think of a plan to hurry up and get out due to him already having injuries, a deep cut in his left leg from an earlier scuffle with the guards. Akiro on his knees as he tried his best to ignore the pain, he stood up as quickly tried to devise a plan to defeat the guards. He quickly took of his rain coat, his skin completely in the open, after this his skin color began to change, it became a dark purple, after this he took of his fingerless gloves he placed them in the pocket of his raincoat, after this he began to run towards the guard he leapt into the air as he made a hand sign with only his right hand after this a bug clone began to form in mid-air after this the clone put its right foot up and slammed it right on one of the guards skull as it landed, the guard immediately hit face first to the floor. It was three guards and Akiro had taken out one, but he knew exactly what he was about to do next, he quickly ran with high speed, his clone nowhere to be seen as it appeared out of nowhere behind the guard he kicked the back of the guards leg as he fell to his knees after this the clone grabbed both the guards arms and pulled them back, the guard screamed in pain as Akiro approached him, his footsteps completely soundless as walked towards him, the guards eyes began to become filled with fear of the young Aburame. When Akiro was right in front of the guard he touched his neck and immediately after this the guard began to cry in pain, that’s when the real torture began. The bugs quickly began to eat away at the guards skin and destroy him bit by excruciating bit, Akiro’s bugs where called Rinkaichū these bugs quickly destroyed the guards cells, causing excruciating pain in the process ,infecting him and ultimately killing him, after this the last guard quickly began to run away in fear, completely scared of what he had just witnessed, after this Akiro had his bug clone dispel and they immediately came back into his body. The young Aburame let a soft sigh escape his mouth as his skin began to change back into its vanilla color. He put on his rain coat, he then took out his gloves from the pockets of the raincoat and put on his fingerless gloves, after this he took out a cigarette and a litter as he lit one up as this he put the lighter away and put the cigarette in between his lips, taken it all in as the smoke came out from his nose, the area around him completely filled with the smoke which had been let out from Akiro’s cigarette, after this he left the palace and made his way back to Amegakure. When he did he threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it to burn out the fire, after his he went to the hospital and was treated, walking out with bandages all over his body, but it did not bother him at all , the young Aburame then began his walk home, when he made it home he fixed himself a hot meal and not long after this he went to bed.-